A Love Alike No Other
by Ruke Norz Terumi
Summary: ShinjixAmbrose VeralupaxHarvey.
1. Chapter 1

Shinji and Ambrose were on a double date with Harvey and Veralupa in the mortal world. Now you may be wondering how this happened.

~A few months ago~

There was an Adept new witch at Witch World by the name of Jes he entered the cave that Sabrina and Prof. Geist and friends and entered not to long ago. "Free me' Jes heard. Following the sound he found a lamp with the world "Djinn" on it. Jes went to rub the lamp. Them purple smoke came out and he noticed it. "Make a wish." The djinn said.

"I wish you were free" jes said. Then the djinn came out of the lamp. "Thank you now make another with." The djinn said.

"Your welcome. I'm Jes Tager. I wish the humans and witches didn't have to be kept secret.'' Jes said.

Snapping his fingers the djinn granted the wish. "I do not have a name."

"I wish you had a name and a last name." Jes wished for.

"I've always like Galgamore. Hm~ last name Tager." Galgamore said.

"I wish you over stood trolling and the Rules of the Internet and futa." Jes said.

A phone appeared in Galgamore's left hand. "Mh hm" he hummed easily using the phone.

"To be honest with ya I'm from another reality. He's what happened." Jes gave Galgamore his phone and hit play.

Seeing the shit that went down didn't make Galgamore happy, sure he granted other peoples wishes but Sabrina had canceled them out. "That bitch!" He swore for the first time and hugged Jes. "Thank you for saving me."

"Hang on I gotta sign the adoption papers." Jes said hugging him back.

Jes and Galgamore were in the mortal world and watching what went down. "I wish all the wishes you previously wishes for came true." Jes said.

"Done father~" Galgamore said happily. While Jes went to get a pen for the adoption papers Galgamore granted wishes and watched human aliens land their spaceship.

"I wish Sjinji and Ambrose would start dating and so would Havery and Mrs. Veralupa. I wish I was the youngest age 17 Sage in witch school and you rented a copy of the Bro Code and Sabrina wouldn't bother the two of us." Jes Tager said.

After granting those wishes Galgamore and Jes wished for an baby dragon. "I wish we had girlfriends!" Jes said.

"Your on a ball sir!" Galgamore said trollishly


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so via request the is a one shot no more! This is a timeskip - Ruke N. Terumi #1

* * *

One year had passed and everyone was in their senior year studying human subjects as well as magickal. "Shinji I love you" Ambrose whispered blushing as he passed a note. Reading it Shinji chuckled when it said "I love you". Once class was over the couple met up at Spellmen's Brew and saw a cludron of something green. "So what is that?" Shinji asked pointing at it.

"It's another potion to change things back to how they once were!" Zelda said. Salem jumped into it at the same moment Galgamore and Jes walked out of the portal to Witch World. "Coolest mother fuckers in the world" they said in unison and touched. "You know those things that were extincted? We went back in time and rescued some!" Jes said. Suddenly Enchantra walked in.

* * *

Sabrina had been in her room texting and working on her magick when she heard a boom downstairs. Sabarina came running. "Aunt Helda, Aunt Zelda are you okay!" She yelled changing to witch form. "Stay back Sabrina!" Sal shouted. Jes coughed. "Thats Salem he's really a Warlock and Enchantra changed him into a cat" it was a really long cough. "Mother stop this madness!" Shinji shouted. "Just leave us!" Ambrose retorted. "Just wish to rule another world!" Jes Tager shouted. "Wait a minute it's you guys...Sal is Salem?" Sabrina said. "Yup" Salem said. Jes sighed "ah golden plated fucks...I wish Enchantra was back in Witch World." He said. "Granted!" Galgamore said posing.

* * *

Once everthing had calmed down over muffins and chakra enhancing tea Jes made another wish. "I wish Zelda and Helda actually knew how to cook...Its lazy, abusing their magick to preform the simplist task" he said spitting into a trash can. Ambrose leaned over the table and rubbed his shoulders. "Aw baby don't be mad calm down" he said. "Ah I'm calm Bro. Yeah a bit exhausted being too awe-inspiring" Jes said then opened his eyes Galgamore simply nodded at him silently telling him that his wish was granted. "Have you two even had sex yet?" Asked Jes shooting Ambrose and Shinji a glance. They were both quiet and blushed. "No" Ambrose said. Galgamore reached into his pocket and flicked a condom at Shinji. "Well hope, skip, 'n fucking jump to it. Our girls are coming here soon and- Say, Salem you single?" Inquired Jes getting distracted. Meanwhule Ambrose and Shinji went back to Witch World to have sex for the first time. "No" Salem said. "How do you know so much?" Sabrina asked...Ignoring Sabrina didn't seem to work so Jes Tager made another wish before answering. "I wish Sabrina didn't have to leave us alone anymore. And I'm just fuckin' bright." Jes said taking some tea for his base chakras his personal favorites. He'd been talking too much. "Why are you swearing?" Sabrina asked. "AND YOU MADE A WISH FOR ME TO LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE?" ..."I'm a man, it's grammer, I'm not religious, legally an adult, I do what I want, I'm a troll. Pick one, no wait Pick two". Jes said then got a phone call from Jessie. "Namaste Little sister" he said coolly.

* * *

Going to do other things now. Next chapter opening with gay sex. - Ruke N. Terumi #1


End file.
